


The fallout of Sakumo’s failed mission

by secretuchiha



Series: Canon musings [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretuchiha/pseuds/secretuchiha
Summary: The failed mission had its consequences. The situation, nevertheless, could still be salvaged. But what was expected to blow over escalated into righteous protest. While the Council worked on measures, Sakumo wouldn’t take missions and stayed at home. Kakashi took missions with other teams to support them.An incident inevitably happened.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito
Series: Canon musings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328831
Kudos: 25





	The fallout of Sakumo’s failed mission

Kakashi got in a fight with a jounin.

No, _five_ jounin.

When Sakumo heard the news, he hurried to the hospital despite the glares people gave him.

“How are you?” His words held heavy concern.

His son pursed his lips stubbornly and shook his head.

Kakashi’s wounds were rather minor. Bruises on his arms and sides. A cut at the corner of his mouth. Each was a searing knife in Sakumo’s heart. At home, he worriedly lectured him.

“How could you fight a group of jounin? Haven't I taught you the difference between ranks?” It was precisely because of times like this, where Kakashi lacked judgment, that he couldn’t advance past chuunin. These rare moments where he’d lose his cool. “Tell me, what made you do something so dangerous?”

Kakashi stared at the floor. He willed himself to look at his father’s thinner frame, then looked up.

“Dad, it’s too much,” he began quietly. As he recalled the derisive laughter and mutterings of _scum_ _,_ _nothing but_ _t_ _rash,_ _a disgrace_ , his brows knit and he pleaded, “What they’re saying is too much!” Kakashi was deeply proud of his father. He would fight all of Konoha over it. Even if he couldn’t win, he wouldn’t let them step on his father however they liked.

The boy had unconsciously grabbed his father's sleeve, having grown out of holding hands since he became a genin. To even warrant that, it could be seen how upset Kakashi was. This was the most upset and injured Sakumo had ever seen him. He knew what they were calling him out there, and he was indeed hurt by his comrades’ betrayal. But seeing his son _hurt_ was a slow, cutting torture he couldn't stand. If things went on like this, they wouldn't go as far as to kill the boy (he told himself), but there was too much Kakashi could lose.

He couldn’t protect his son. That alone would make him the greatest failure.

Sakumo pat his son on the head. The soft, silver tufts gave him a new resolve. “Don’t worry. This will be over soon.” He came to his decision with a gentle smile on his face. He saw Kakashi relax with his reassurance. They hugged to give each other strength.

“Remember, Kakashi, I love you.”

The insults stopped.

No one spoke ill of the dead. Some even spoke well of his past glory, when just the other day, they were busy smearing his name.

Kakashi was numb to it all. He couldn’t see, couldn’t think, couldn’t feel. Because the person who stood tall and strong in his heart, was the one who cut himself down.

Shinobi couldn’t cry. He couldn’t do anything. Was it because of his rank? Because he wasn’t strong enough?

_Why did you have to die?! (Liar…)_

Kakashi felt for himself how terrible emotions could be. Visceral reactions that woke him in the middle of the night, clawing for his tantou—a scent mixed with life and death—to keep the terror and grief at bay.

Was this the reason? Was it true then?

_If you didn’t save them because of unnecessary feelings, if you succeeded in the mission, would you still be alive?_

His heart settled into a dead thing in his chest… Then, he wouldn’t be that kind of trash.

There was no funeral. No one could know the White Fang died.

Hostile villages learned of it anyway.

With his long absence and the Slug Princess’s withdrawn support, Iwa took their chance.

The Third War started.

He was officially a jounin. It was important, of course, so he could serve the village better. The weight of the tantou on his back was a forgotten thing, just another tool to complete the mission. It only felt a little heavier because he had to stand here, _waiting_ , for a perpetually late Uchiha to arrive.

Obito bothered him. Everything about him bothered him. He was sure to come here with another excuse. He despised those excuses the most. Carrying someone’s luggage? Helping someone across the street? They had to be lies. Because unnecessary things like that was how people died.

He had to be lying.

Someone was dying for him again. ( _Again?_ )

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is related to [Greatest gift](https://archiveofourown.org/series/904569), but it's more a sketch than an interlude, so I'm not including it there. So yeah. Sakumo has another reason for the choice he makes.


End file.
